KokoroKiseki
by kuro lunatic
Summary: Ivan membuat robot untuk menemani dirinya. Fail at summary! Based on vocaloid song kokoro.kiseki R&R!


[_Keajaiban yang pertama adalah terciptanya dirimu._

_Kejaiban yang kedua adalah waktu yang kulalui bersamamu._]

* * *

**Kokoro Kiseki**

JUN P & TORABUROTA P feat Kagamine Ren & Rin

Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz

Story © Kuro Lunatic

* * *

Ivan adalah seorang penemu yang tinggal di sebuah mansion besar di pinggiran kota. Dia tinggal bersama dengan kakak dan adik perempuannya. Penduduk di kota sangat menakuti Ivan, dan menyebut Ivan dengan sebutan **_Beast_.**

Penduduk kota tak menerima keberadaan Ivan dan saudara-saudaranya sehingga setiap kali salah satu dari mereka menampakkan diri di kota, mereka akan menerima perlakuan yang sangat buruk dari penduduk kota. Katyusha, kakak perempuan Ivan tak sanggup menerima perlakuan itu, ditambah dengan ketakutannya terhadap Ivan.

Sebutan **_Beast _**memang sangat cocok untuk Ivan yang terkadang mengamuk dan melampiaskan semua amarahnya terhadap apa saja yang berada di dekatnya. Tak terkecuali Katyusha yang mencoba menenangkannya.

Katyusha selalu mencoba bersabar menanggung semua beban berat itu, tapi pada akhirnya dia membawa Natalya, adik mereka dan pergi meninggalkan mansion itu menuju sebuah kota yang sangat, sangat jauh.

_Meninggalkan Ivan sendirian. _

_

* * *

_

Sejak saat itu, Ivan tak pernah menampakkan diri lagi. Penduduk kota mengira bahwa Ivan telah mati, dan mereka sangat senang karenanya. Mansion itu tak pernah didekati oleh siapapun selama berbulan-bulan, dan tak ada yang mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam mansion itu.

Selama berbulan-bulan, Ivan membuat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak dapat diterima oleh nalar. Dia membuat sebuah robot.

Robot yang akan menemani dirinya, selamanya. Robot yang tercipta karena adanya _keajaiban_[1].

"Ayo, bukalah matamu…" Ivan berbisik pelan di depan sebuah robot yang sangat mirip dengan seorang manusia.

Robot itu memiliki postur badan yang kecil dengan rambut panjang sepundak. Robot itu membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, menampakkan matanya yang mengingatkan Ivan kepada batu amber. Robot itu menatap Ivan dengan pandangan polos seperti bayi yang baru saja terlahir ke dunia.

"Apa kau mengenalku?" Ivan bertanya sembari menatap mata robot itu.

"Ivan Braginsky… pencipta diriku…" jawab robot itu dengan suara yang sangat lembut, dan menenangkan.

"Dan, siapakah dirimu?"

"Aku adalah robot yang kau ciptakan… namaku…"

* * *

"AAA! IVAN!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, ARU?!"

"Aku ingin memasak, da? Sekali-kali bukan Yao yang memasak, tapi aku. Tak masalah kan, da?"

"Tapi kau tak bisa memasak, aru!! Lagipula ini tugasku, aru!!"

Semenjak robot bernama Yao itu diciptakan, keadaan di dalam mansion Ivan sangat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Jika dulu hanya Ivan yang berada di dalamnya dan tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, hanya mengurung diri di laboratoriumnya, kini mansion Ivan seakan dipenuhi warna yang dimiliki oleh Yao.

Yao tak kaku seperti robot pada umumnya, dia memiliki ekspresi dan bergerak bebas layaknya manusia. Tapi Ivan tahu, Yao belum sempurna. Yao tak dapat merasakan perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Yao mengetahui tentang kebahagiaan dan kesedihan, tetapi dia tak dapat merasakannya. Itu semua karena ada sesuatu yang tak dapat diciptakan oleh Ivan.

Sebuah program bernama _KOKORO_[2].

* * *

_"Aku ingin dia mengetahui… kebahagiaan dan kesedihan yang dapat dirasakan oleh manusia."_[3] Itulah harapan Ivan yang sekarang.

Demi mewujudkan harapannya, Ivan memulai kembali penelitiannya seperti dulu. Mencari cara untuk membuat _KOKORO _tiada henti, dengan Yao di sisinya. Dan waktu terus berlalu.

Ivan menyadari bahwa waktu untuknya sangat terbatas, tetapi tidak untuk Yao. Tapi Yao belum dapat mengerti hal itu. Tanpa Ivan sadari, air matanya meleleh.

"Ivan… kenapa kau menangis, aru?"

* * *

Keajaiban pertama adalah terciptanya Yao.

Keajaiban kedua adalah waktu yang Ivan lalui bersama Yao.

Keajaiban ketiga belum terjadi… keajaiban ketiga masih…

"…Pesan diterima…!... pengirimnya adalah… aku… di masa depan…?!"

Ivan tersentak. Dia melihat Yao dengan pandangan tak percaya. Pesan yang diterima melintasi ratusan tahun. Sebuah nyanyian yang dinyanyikan oleh malaikat di masa depan dari_ hatinya_.

_"Arigatou…kono yo watashi o unde kurete._

_Arigatou… issho ni sugoseta hibi o._

_Arigatou… anata ga watashi o kureta subete._

_Arigatou… eien ni utau…"_[4]

[_Keajaiban yang pertama adalah terciptanya dirimu._

_Kejaiban yang kedua adalah waktu yang kulalui bersamamu._

_Keajaiban yang ketiga adalah hati yang tulus dari dirimu di masa depan._

_Tak ada keajaiban yang keempat… keajaiban yang keempat tak diperlukan._]

Keajaiban yang ketiga adalah dua buah keajaiban yang terjadi pada saat yang bersamaan. Yaitu komunikasi dari masa depan yang tiba-tiba terjadi. Dan yang lainnya adalah perubahan program.

Suara nyanyian Yao mengubah pikirannya sendiri. Perubahan itu menjadi kesempatan mendapatkan _KOKORO _untuknya.

Kehidupan Ivan berakhir.

Ivan meninggalkan Yao seorang diri. Dan, dia mempercayakan kunci keajaiban kepada Yao.

* * *

A/N:

Fanfic ini adalah hasil dari ngabisin batere hape dan psp buat denger lagu yang sama berkali-kali. Di antara lagu-lagu yang kuputar ulang, lagu `_KOKORO` _sama `yang jadi ide fic ini… kalo ada yang mau, bakal kubuat juga fic based on '_KOKORO'_.

Review ya~

[1]Awalnya mau kubuat _kiseki_, tapi ngeliat paragrafnya, kayaknya lebih cocok bahasa indo, jadi di italic deh :)

[2]Kalo yang ini, sama aku lebih enak tetap _KOKORO. _Lagian, itu nama program, kan?

[3] Teks aslinya _"Oshiete agetai, hito no yorokobi kanashimi." _

[4]Yang ini sengaja pake teks asli toh Yao juga pake `watashi`, artinya :

_"Terima kasih… telah membawaku ke dunia ini._

_Terima kasih… untuk hari-hari yang kita lalui bersama._

_Terima kasih… untuk semua yang telah kau berikan kepadaku._

_Terima kasih… aku akan bernyanyi untuk selamanya…"_


End file.
